


Strumming

by Brawl2099



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Chamber takes some time to reflect on the past





	Strumming

 

Jonothon Evan Starsmore had a beautiful voice once.

It was a unique voice, a low growl with a resonant tone that could quiet clubs in an instant. He was a baritone with range, and according to Gayle, it carried a hint of his accent while sounding universal and relatable- whatever that meant. There was a reason why he enjoyed playing slow ballads, despite his bandmates’ protests.

He strummed one of his favorite chords, letting the guitar’s strings ring in his room. He then began picking out one of his songs, the one that Gayle had said made her melt and one of boys had called a “panty dropper.” He couldn’t remember his name now, but he’d always hated him, so it was no loss.

He was glad for the guitar. Losing what he did when his powers manifested meant that one of his favorite things about himself was gone. He’d had trouble writing any new music when he couldn’t sing the lyrics to go with it. Paige and Jubilee had both always loved his poetry and his music, but without that bridge to join them together he felt… incomplete.

He continued playing, picturing the words in his mind, listening to the last memory of singing this song. It had been just a few nights before things had spiraled for him. His powers had already manifested, causing him to lose bits of himself as he used them. But had he known what would happen a few days later, what it would mean for both him and Gayle, maybe he would have sung it a little louder, a bit clearer, even added the verse he’d been fiddling with the night before.

There was a reason that he’d chosen the sonic gear when Jubes had recruited him for the New Warriors. His voice, restored to him by Clan Akkaba, hadn’t been the same, and he wanted some of that back. As Decibel, there was power in his voice, in sound, and that thrilled him. It wasn’t playing for a crowded club in London, but it was close.

He reached the bridge and began playing a bit more intensely, as his mind ran through the melodic, anguished cry that accompanied it.

“Damn J, that’s gorgeous.”

Jono’s head snapped up, and he saw Jubilee standing in his doorway. Her eyes were wet, and she was chewing her lip.

_ Was I projecting that? _ he asked.  _ I’m so sorry. _

“Don’t be. It’s… It’s gorgeous.”

_ You should have heard it live, _ he said.  _ It was my favorite. It was pure soul and I could hush a frenzied club every damn time. _

“You okay J?”

_ I’m never okay, _ he said.  _ But yeah, I’m okay. I’ll be fine. _

She walked across the room, sat down next to him and placed her hand on his.

“Tell me about your band.”

He smiled, the weird expression that was half telepathy, half cheekbones. He squeezed her fingers with his thumb.

_ Thanks Jubilation _ .

“Any time,” she said, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
